


8 простых правил джедайской академии Люка Скайуокера

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Force Ghost(s), Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, light Din/Luke, luke's jedi school
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Бо-Катан нужен честный поединок, Дину Джарину нужны уроки боя на световых мечах, а Люк просто пытается быть хорошим учителем.
Kudos: 15





	8 простых правил джедайской академии Люка Скайуокера

Мне нужна честная битва, сказала Бо-Катан. Ищи себе учителя, сказала Бо-Катан.

Дин, на минуточку, не хотел никого искать, он хотел хандрить, потому что любимого приемного сынка-гремлина пришлось отдать в академию убийственного колдунства. Удивительно убийственного, кстати: не-джедай, Асока Тано, уже была достаточно смертоносна, чтобы ее, как минимум, опасаться, но новый учитель Грогу вывел представление Дина о том, что такое по-настоящему опасный противник, на совершенно новый уровень.

В смысле, серьезно, Дин с трудом управился с одним "темным штурмовиком" Гидеона, а этот тип умудрился играючи вынести их всех, даже не вспотев.

"Я буду защищать его ценой своей жизни", - сказал джедай перед тем, как забрать малого, и - вау, да, впечатляющее обещание, потому что Дин серьезно сомневался, что против этой машины смерти и орбитальная бомбардировка поможет.

Итак, Дин собирался хандрить, но Бо-Катан грызла ему мозги. Окей, боец, не хочешь честно сражаться со мной за Темный клинок - принимай бразды правления, вот только драться рано или поздно придется, потому что не только благородная леди Крайз хочет быть герцогиней Мандалора.

И Дин со страдальческим вздохом стал искать мастера мечей. Кара, хоть и была суровой сукой, немного ему сочувствовала, так что подняла свои контакты, через два рукопожатия вышла на Ее Высочество, Лею Альдераанскую, и та дала ей координаты своего братца, мастера Люка Скайуокера.

\- С мечами еще пара парней из "кулака Вейдера" неплохо умели обращаться, но сам понимаешь, Мандо, если я их найду... - Кара кровожадно улыбнулась по голосвязи, - им пиз...

\- Спасибо, я понял, - буркнул Дин и ввел координаты четвертой луны Явина.

Приземлив свою новую доимперскую развалюху у зиккурата, Дин вытаращился на подозрительно знакомый крестокрыл как банта на новые ворота.

Вот, Кара... партизанка.

Дин открыл люк своего корабля и тут же уперся взглядом в того самого (охренительно пугающего) джедая, который пару недель назад спас их задницы.

\- Привет! - обманчиво легкомысленно улыбнулся джедай. - Ты прилетел повидать Грогу? Он будет очень рад.

Дин тут же забыл уже заготовленную тираду и пораженно вытаращился на него. Лица джедай, конечно, не видел, но Дин умел и без этого быть достаточно выразительным.

\- То есть, мне можно навещать его в любое время?!

\- Ну да, - поднял бровь джедай.

\- Тогда почему ты не оставил мне координаты?

\- Потому что все знают, кто я, и где меня искать. - Джедай озадаченно моргнул. - Ты... не знал? А как ты тогда меня нашел?

\- Мне нужен мастер мечей, знакомая дала мне координаты некоего мастера Люка Скайуокера.

\- Это я, - подтвердил мастер Скайуокер, задумчиво почесывая гладко выбритую щеку. - Разве ты не охотник за головами? - Дин утвердительно кивнул. - ...видимо, так себе охотник, потому что как ты можешь меня не знать?

\- Народу в розыске - пруд пруди, откуда мне всех знать? - возмущенно отбрил Дин.

Мастер Скайуокер сжал пальцами в черной перчатке переносицу, а затем снисходительно посмотрел на Дина и сказал:

\- Открой-ка список "Их разыскивает Империя".

Дин открыл.

\- А теперь листай выше. Выше. Выше. Давай, до конца.

\- Да с чего мне было мониторить вершину списка, я что, на самоубийцу похож?!

\- Листай давай.

Дин отмотал список разыскиваемых на самый верх и увидел под гордым номером "1" знакомую физиономию: "Люк Скайуокер, 50.000.000, плата только за труп".

\- ...и давно ты в розыске?

\- Первый номер с двадцатого года Нового порядка, - ослепительно улыбнулся мастер Скайуокер, сложив "викторию" у лица, явно изображая свое розыскное голо.

\- И все знают, где ты живешь?!

\- Ой, ты переживаешь за Грогу? - озабоченно нахмурился мастер Скайуокер. - Спокойно, имперцы сюда не летают. Они боятся.

Н-н-ну, импов можно было понять. Мастер Скайуокер тем временем ухмыльнулся, взял Дина за запястье и потащил за собой, как ребенка (явно по привычке).

\- Пойдем, я тебе все покажу!

Академия была маленькая, но гордая, хотя мастер Скайуокер, как подозревал Дин, зашивался со всеми многочисленными обязанностями, как единственный взрослый на большую разномастную ватагу детишек от дошкольного до подросткового возраста. Старшие вместе с парой дроидов могли прийти на помощь, но Дин бы не удивился, если бы увидел, как мастер Скайуокер от недосыпа вырубается стоя.

\- Там столоваемся, там спальни, дальше душевые, здесь тренировочные площадки, - тараторил мастер Скайуокер. - А вот и то, что мы ищем: младшая группа.

Джедай подвел Дина к огороженной площадке под присмотром пары подростков, где группа детишек, включая дорогого сердцу Дина мелкого зеленого гремлина, игралась с левитацией предметов. Мастер Скайуокер отпустил его, расправил плечи и располагающе улыбнулся.

\- Дети! К Грогу приехал папа. - Грогу, издалека его приметивший, уже радостно ковылял к Дину. Скайуокер, понизив голос, поинтересовался: - Как тебя зовут?

\- Зови Мандо.

\- ...мистер Мандо! Что надо сказать?

\- Абу-у-у! - сказал Грогу, протягивая вверх когтистые лапки, и, пока Дин поднимал его на руки, их чуть не сбил дружный детский вопль, прозвучавший по дирижерскому жесту мастера Скайуокера:

\- Здрасьте, дядя Мандо!

Только полчаса спустя, когда Грогу основательно обслюнявил Дину доспех, мастер Скайуокер поинтересовался:

\- Зачем ты искал мастера мечей, Мандо?

А. Да. Точно. Это.

Дин посадил Грогу на каменную скамейку, коих на территории академии было множество, и снял с пояса Темный клинок.

\- Я должен проиграть его в честной битве. Мне нужен учитель.

Мастер Скайуокер озадаченно моргнул, с исследовательским любопытством оглядывая клинок.

\- Не вижу логики. Зачем тебе вообще его проигрывать?

Дин тяжко вздохнул и пояснил:

\- Затем, что я не хочу быть герцогом Мандалора, а Бо-Катан - хочет. - Джедай, в кои-то веки, повел себя соответственно возрасту и по-мальчишески присвистнул. - Мастер Скайуокер, я прошу вас взять меня в ученики.

Мастер Скайуокер почесал в затылке, сказал в пространство рядом с Грогу "да-да, мастер Йода, конечно, покойтесь с миром, мастер Йода" (Дин не очень хотел знать, что это была за хрень), затем фыркнул, пожал плечами и махнул рукой:

\- Ладно, ученик, пойдем, покажу тебе твою койку.

***

Поужинав и распинав детей по койкам, мастер Скайуокер позвал Дина на тренировочную площадку, которая была чуть подальше в джунглях, чтобы никого случайно не разбудить.

\- С чего начнем, мастер Скайуокер?

\- Ой, нет. Первое правило академии: просто Люк. - Джедай дружелюбно улыбнулся. - Не очень педагогично, но я первый свободнорожденный в семье, и слово "мастер" не очень люблю.

\- Ладно, как хочешь.

Дин выдохнул с облегчением: его немного коробило "выкать" мелкому, белобрысому, страшно дружелюбному пацану, хотя когда он вспоминал рубилово на крейсере Гидеона, его вообще подмывало перейти на "сэр, есть, сэр".

Сначала "просто Люк" показывал Дину основы в слоумо, как своим дошколятам. Дин в какой-то момент вспылил и потребовал нормальный спарринг - очень зря. Скайуокер только пожал плечами, повесил плащ на ближайший куст, размял шею и запястья, и пошла жара.

Когда Скайуокер проломил им деревце (тут же, впрочем, извинившись), Дин потряс головой и спросил:

\- Кто учил тебя драться?

Скайуокер потупился, едва носком сапога по земле не поводив, и проговорил себе под нос:

\- Джедаев ведь почти всех перебили, и драться я учился по ходу дела, так что. Фактически. Дарт Вейдер. В основном.

Страшные сказочки про Дарта Вейдера много где рассказывали: "эффективность, кровь, смерть". То есть, пацан несколько раз, не зная броду, бился с имперским киборгом насмерть, выжил и перенял у него лучшие приемы? Ну кошмар. Неудивительно, что к нему никто не совался, даже за пятьдесят миллионов.

\- Ладно, давай еще раз, только без этой вашей джедайской галиматьи. Просто Люк. Ха.

***

Люк почитывал педагогические статьи на досуге, давал самой мелкой части своей академии (включая Грогу) всякие развивающие игрушки и считалочки, никогда не повышал голос и вообще казался довольно милым парнем, за исключением этого его режима "нашинковать все мечом в салат".

А еще он был с Татуина, и это, увы сказывалось на некоторых его повадках. В каком-нибудь наемнике это было бы нормально, а вот в тренере кучи детишек выглядело довольно экзотично.

Как выяснил Дин, Люк всегда предварительно узнавал у родителей или опекунов своих студентов, нет ли у них какой-нибудь аллергии. И с учетом этого в Явинской академии готовился паек, когда Люк подменял у котла своих старших учеников. А дальше уже действовало правило: не хочешь - не ешь, готовь себе сам, или ходи голодный. Нормальная, в общем, политика.

Но Люк я-вырос-в-пустыне Скайуокер считал, что жареные жуки (а на Явине их водилось адское количество) - это вкусное и питательное блюдо, просто пальчики оближешь.

Дин, бывало, много всякой дичи ел, если обстоятельства плохо складывались, а вот некоторые детишки были не особо в восторге от пустынных кулинарных изысков.

\- О, нет, Люк опять сегодня на раздаче, - тихо хныкала тви'лечка на ухо своей аналогично расстроенной подружке.

\- Вкусные же жуки, Айла! - вздохнул Люк, у которого был отличный слух. - Посмотри на Грогу!

Грогу с удовольствием доедал вторую порцию жуков и явно намеревался потребовать добавки.

Дин, похихикав из-под шлема, похлопал джедая по плечу и тихо сказал:

\- Люк, это плохой пример, Грогу ест и мелких земноводных, причем живьем. - Грогу заинтересованно повел ушами, и Дин погрозил ему пальцем: - Никаких лягушек, малой, ты уже поел.

\- Мистер Мандо, а может, вы пока Люка у котла подменять будете? - с надеждой спросила тви'лечка.

\- Э-э, погоди, Айла, я слышала, что мандалорцы змей едят, - неуверенно сказала ее подружка.

\- Как приятно знать, что тебя ценят, - проговорил Люк, гипнотизируя взглядом бутылку жидкости для протирки контактов.

\- Да, едим, - невозмутимо ответил Дин. - Сырыми, в маринаде. Тартар называется. Ловишь змею, потрошишь, нарезаешь кубиками...

Рев девочек почти заглушил реплику Люка:

\- Звучит аппетитно, сделай как-нибудь. И я все еще не понимаю сути претензий! - Он указал на котел и начал загибать пальцы, перечисляя. - Куча белка и протеинов, они аппетитно хрустят, и специи - огонь!

Ну да, огонь. Сначала дышишь огнем, а потом им же испражняешься. Суровый, суровый учитель Люк.

***

О наличии еще одного правила академии Дин узнал во время очередного спарринга.

Люк подпрыгнул, пытаясь дать Дину по шее ногой с разворота, но вмазался точно лодыжкой в шлем и, сделав сальто назад, осторожно приземлился на здоровую ногу, болезненно тонким голосом проговаривая:

\- Ай, скука, шипучий бескар, песцовые ёжики!

Дин, несмотря на немного гудящую от удара голову, сложился пополам от смеха.

Люк мрачно посмотрел на него исподлобья, растирая пострадавшую ногу.

\- Что?

Дин, все еще хихикая, помог Люку подняться, и они похромали к каменной скамейке.

\- Впечатляющие аналоги ты выбираешь.

\- У меня тут куча малолеток бегает, мне не нужно, чтобы они на каникулы к родителям поехали демонстрировать весь словарный запас дакарского бандита.

И тут Дин понял что что-то тут не сходится.

\- Погоди. - Люк, растиравший ушиб, вопросительно посмотрел на него сквозь челку. - Ко мне же вчера подходили те жуткие близняшки, сказали, что у них после тренировки болят ёбла. Что-то ты пропустил в их воспитании!

Люк посмотрел на Дина широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем странно, с истерической ноткой хихикнув, сдавленным голосом спросил:

\- И что ты сделал?

\- Как что? Лица бактой намазал и спать отправил.

Люк, закрыв лицо руками, тоненько завопил, а затем встал, взял Дина за запястье (опять!) и, все еще слегка хромая, пошел в сторону учебного полигона для самых мелких, которым в тот день заправлял провинившийся куатец, Ройс.

В младшей группе было шестеро разумных, включая Грогу, который Силу использовал во всю, а вот разговаривать ленился. Завидев их, дети дружно загалдели, и Люк, отпустив запястье Дина, выступил вперед и улыбнулся.

\- А я к вам с проверкой! - тоном ярмарочного фокусника сказал Люк, ярко улыбаясь. Дин знал, что младшие в основном были изъяты из неблагополучных условий, и на каникулы им возвращаться было не к кому. - Что это? - Люк поднял руки на уровень плеч, ладонями вперед.

\- Лучки! - хором завопили детишки.

\- Правильно, ручки! - Люк закрыл ладонями уши, и дети повторили вслед за ним - разве что Грогу до своих внушительных локаторов немного не дотягивался. - А это что?

\- Ушки!

\- Правильно, ушки! А что это? - с радостью имбецила спросил Люк, положив ладони на бока.

\- Ёбла! - раздался радостный вопль.

\- Правильно, дети, рёбра!

И тогда Дин схватился за голову.

\- Уй, бл...ин блинский!

Он, перемахнув через ограду, побежал за бактой для жутких близняшек с больными рёбрами, пока Люк продолжал развлекать мелких пакостников.

Надо было, наверное, с самого начала попросить у Люка полный список правил маленькой, но гордой джедайской академии.

***

Как же Дин ненавидел Люка.

\- Вот ты св-веточ! - стонал Дин, развалившись на тренировочной площадке в позе морской звезды. Темный клинок валялся в пыли неподалеку. - Ты даже не запыхался!

\- Дыхательная гимнастика, - пожал плечами Люк. - И ты неправ, я слегка устал. Кстати, ты бы откатился куда-нибудь, сейчас прискачут...

\- Ви-и-и-и! - услышал Дин.

\- ...юнлинги. Ну, я предупреждал. Не обращайте внимания на мистера Мандо, дети. Кстати, на него можно сесть.

\- Эй! - попробовал возмутиться Дин.

\- Не беспокойтесь, дядя Мандо, Люк шутит, - сказал Дину забрак лет, может, восьми, пугающе дружелюбно улыбнувшись. - Тут после фехтования часто кто-нибудь валяется.

\- Обнадеживает, - буркнул Дин, оставшись на месте, пока вокруг него рассаживались маленькие джедайчики.

Дин куковал на Явине уже две недели. Статус у него был плавающий. Как бы папа одного из учеников, при этом сам тоже ученик Люка, плюс к этому нянька на полставки, а еще спарринг-партнер, когда Люк решает показать своим студентам серьезный рукопашный бой, а не учебное слоумо.

( - Ты только бескар сними, у меня до сих пор лодыжка ноет.

\- Ага, щас, я еще жить хочу!

\- Обещаю не использовать Силу.

\- ...уговорил. Дети, отвернитесь, сейчас будет стриптиз.

\- Мандо!

\- Ви-и-и, а куда совать кредитки?

\- Тиш, НЕТ.)

Тиш Спейсхаунд, тринадцать лет, личное проклятие Люка Скайуокера, или, как сам Люк выражался, маленький педагогический провал: она появилась в академии самой первой, еще пять лет назад, когда Люк еще едва ли знал, что делает, ни одного опуса по детской психологии не прочел, да и базар не особо фильтровал. Большая часть академии считала, что Люк добрый и очень славный. Тиш считала, что он крутой.

( - Мне было восемь, я боялась всякой несуществующей фигни. Сказала Люку, что у меня под кроватью монстр. Люк достал бластер, шмальнул и сказал, что если монстр еще там, то ему плохо. С тех пор я ничего не боюсь.)

Как ни странно, в академии занимались не только убийственным колдунством, но и проходили обычную школьную программу ("Представим, что у вас заглох гипердвигатель, ваши действия?" - "Позвонить вам!" - "Добавочное условие: я умер."), так что Дин валялся в пыли в окружении детишек, которые грызли гранит астрофизики, каждый по своей программе, и подумывал прямо так и поспать, когда услышал заговорческий шепот:

\- А Снежного Деда нет...

Приближался праздничный сезон, и мелкая часть джедайской академии начала предвкушать каникулы и подарки от добрых духов: Снежного Деда, Духа Колодца, Зеленой Матери Всего...

\- Снежный Дед есть! - возмущенно воскликнул звонкий детский голосок.

\- Так-так-так, дети, - протянул Люк. - Правило пятое: чужую веру мы не трогаем. Я сейчас могу точно так же сказать, что Силы нет.

\- Но Сила есть!

Дин повернул голову и посмотрел на Люка, едва видневшегося за детскими спинами: он хитро улыбнулся и сложил ладони под подбородком.

\- Отложите пады. Сейчас я расскажу вам притчу о Хане Соло.

Вот про этого типа Дин слышал частенько, в отличие от "разыскиваемого номер один", джедая Скайуокера.

\- Соло, который контрабандист? - уточнил Дин.

\- Хан Соло - генерал в Альянсе Повстанцев, - неуверенно протянул кто-то ближе к Люку.

\- Да нет же, это Альдераанский принц-консорт!

\- Все вместе, вообще-то, - хмыкнул Люк. - У моего зятя весьма насыщенная жизнь. Помните, как я рассказывал вам о Зеленой секте на Кореллии? Хан Соло провел детство рядом с джедайским кварталом. К тому же, Кореллия - одна из планет Ядра, там всех форс-юзеров находят. Хана нашли. Но не забрали. Потому что в Силу он не верит совершенно. На него ни майнд-трик, ни форс-грип не действуют.

\- Но... он же твой друг, он видел, что ты можешь, как он может в нее не верить?

\- Прекрасный пример парадоксальности человеческого мышления. Отличную реакцию и предвидение Хан считает сцепкой опыта и удачи. Я не пытаюсь его разубеждать. На этом принципе, кстати, строится шестое правило академии. Какое?

Люк сделал дирижерский жест, и дети нестройным хором сказали:

\- Если встретишь призрак ситха, нужно в него не верить!

Дин поднял руку, как в школе.

\- Поясните для нубов: кто такие ситхи?

\- Грубо говоря, форс-юзеры, только очень злые. Тут в джунглях живет призрак одного из них - если подойти слишком близко к его святилищу, он появляется и начинает доставать всех, кто его видит, - Люк накинул на голову капюшон, выставил ладони вперед и зашевелил пальцами, изображая мерзкий, писклявый, скрипучий голос: - Я захвачу-у-у твое тело!

Детишки захихикали, и Люк откинул капюшон назад.

\- Зато когда я говорю Экзару Куну, что его не существует, и что я не верю в ситхов, он страшно обижается!

\- А почему у вас это на Императоре не сработало? - спросил маленький забрак.

Люк моргнул, а затем медленно и четко произнес:

\- Потому, Нияз-Ром, что он был живой.

***

Седьмое правило отправило Дина в долгое "бу-га-га", потому что введено оно было исключительно из-за Нияз-Рома, который, только прилетев в академию, очень любил кусаться. От привычки он так до конца и не избавился, но теперь хоть извинялся.

\- Нияз-Ром, кусаться нельзя, - говорил Люк.

Нияз-Ром извинялся перед своей жертвой, а затем подходил к Люку, обнимал его за пояс, трогательно откидывая голову назад, и говорил:

\- Я больше не буду!

Остальные мелкие тут же вопили "кусаться нельзя, а обниматься можно!" и бежали к Люку на групповые обнимашки. Дин, впервые это увидев, захихикал, на что Люк сощурился и тут же приказал:

\- Дети, фас!

И, окей, наверное, у Дина, когда его загребли в обнимательную кучу-малу, было такое же тупое, пристукнутое выражение лица, как у Люка - спасибо всем богам за шлем.

***

И только когда Люк собрался по сигналу лететь кому-то на помощь, Дин узнал про правило номер три.

Точнее, он сначала возмутился и спросил, кто смотрит за академией, когда Люк куда-то улетает. Потому что, привет, импы вполне могут взять в заложники его учеников.

\- Не, не могут, - лениво протянула развалившаяся в любимом кресле учителя Тиш, когда Дин с утра обнаружил датапад с заметкой "вернусь через пару дней" и пустое место там, где был крестокрыл, и предсказуемо разозлился.

\- Ты так в себе уверена, мелочь? - Дин нервно, но максимально аккуратно чистил Грогу уши. - Кто за вами смотрит вообще, когда он улетает? Вы и сами в состоянии убиться.

\- За нами смотрят учитель Квай-Гон Джинн и призрак отца Симбы.

\- Кто, прости?

\- Призраки покойных джедаев. Нет, вообще их тут больше шастает: генерал Кеноби там, или вот старый Грогу. Но Люк считает, что их к детям подпускать вообще нельзя.

\- И что призраки могут сделать с импами? - проворчал Дин.

\- Это призраки Силы, мистер Мандо, - с отчетливым намеком ответила Тиш, вытаскивая из тайников учителя бластер, дюрастиловую мишень и голопроектор. Спроектировав на мишени изображение адмирала Трауна, Тиш снова развалилась в кресле и лениво прицелилась. Пиу! - Как-то раз рядом с луной из гипера вышел СЗР. Мы даже испугаться не успели, а дядя Энакин уже зловеще сказал "хехе", они с генералом Кеноби что-то намутили, и крейсер сделал "ба-бах-бум-пиу-пиу".

\- Допустим. А как Люк определяет, кого можно подпускать к детям, а кого нет?

Тиш покрутила бластер на пальце, подбирая слова.

\- Люк не хочет, чтобы бессмысленные догмы сделали из его Ордена копию старого. Поэтому у нас действует третье правило: если тебе кажется, что призрак Силы несет чушь, скажи "да-да, вы абсолютно правы" и сделай наоборот. Как выразился на этот счет дядя Энакин - это папа Люка, - пояснила Тиш, - титул идеального, образцового джедая ничего не стоит, если как человек ты - говно. Люк пытается воспитывать благородных паладинов, а не социопатов.

\- Разве джедаи не были хорошими ребятами? - протянул Дин.

\- Они пытались. Но пытались плохо. Когда друзей Люка пытали, он сразу же поспешил на помощь, а старый Грогу и Кеноби стали его отговаривать, типа "отпусти и забудь", "привязанности - путь к темной стороне", бла-бла-бла. Хотя я подозреваю, что Кеноби просто боялся, что Люка там в тартар нашинкуют.

\- А, я слышал что-то похожее, - припомнил Дин. - Встретили мы некую Асоку Тано, она говорила, что привязанности могут очернить даже лучших из джедаев.

Тиш вдруг закрыла уши руками, зажмурившись.

\- Дядя Энакин, ну чего вы так орете? - Тиш осторожно открыла один глаз, глядя в пространство рядом с мишенью. - А. О. Гы. Ничего себе. Ну может вы тогда с ней поговорите? - Тиш хихикнула, еще раз пальнула Трауну в нос и пояснила: - Асока Тано, оказывается, бывшая ученица дяди Энакина, и он очень недоволен, потому что он как раз учил ее говорить "да-да", а потом делать наоборот, и вообще обходить систему.

Дин скинул на комм Люка недовольное "мог бы и предупредить!" и с удовлетворением оглядел чистые и подстриженные ушки Грогу, который уже выпрашивал вкусняшки за терпение.

\- Пока мы не ушли от темы, есть еще правила, о которых мне следует знать? - спросил Дин, отдавая ушастому его печенье.

\- Их семь, - пожала плечами Тиш. - Звать Люка по имени, не выражаться, призраков Силы не слушаться, не хочешь - не ешь, а поперед батьки не лезь, не миссионерствовать, в ситхов не верить, не кусаться. Мистер Мандо, а когда вы отучитесь и подтвердите титул...

\- Я проиграю.

\- Только если поддадитесь, - сказала Тиш с непоколебимой верой в преподавательские навыки Люка. - Так вот, когда вы подтвердите титул, вы вернетесь? Вы много всяких штук странных знаете, и вы прикольный.

Жить среди колдунских детишек (с Грогу), с самым опасным бойцом галактики (уморительно нелепым пацаном), совершать ученические марш-броски в тропических лесах и есть острющих жареных жуков?

\- Я подумаю, - сказал Дин, и Тиш, явно почувствовав, какое именно выражение лица скрывал шлем из бескара, ухмыльнулась в ответ и выпустила последний залп Трауну между глаз.

***

Бо-Катан проиграла поединок, чему буквально все (кроме Люка) были ой как не рады.

Дин не понял, с чего это Люк вообще решил лететь с ним на стрелку с Ночными совами, но тот только таинственно хмыкнул и сказал, что у него "предчувствие". И теперь, зараза, раздражал окружающих своими восторгами.

\- Молодец, ученик! Я тобой горжусь.

\- Ученик! - фыркнула Бо-Катан, хромая к валуну, чтобы спокойно отдышаться. - Тебе сколько лет, мальчик, двадцать?

\- Двадцать восемь, - невозмутимо поправил ее Люк. - Прогресс, однако! Антиллес до сих пор говорит, что мне четырнадцать. - Внезапно он стер с лица выражение милашки и превратился в могущественную машину смерти, которой не хотелось задавать лишних вопросов. - У вас ведь что-то для меня есть, леди? - Он остановил взгляд на каждой из Сов и продолжил: - Кто-то, если точнее.

Люк, как обычно, оказался прав. Когда его повели знакомиться с бедным, напуганным подростком, который внезапно обнаружил, что воплощает собой то, что крайне не одобряла его родня, Дин, оставшийся на площадке один на один с Бо-Катан, раздраженно покрутил в пальцах Темный клинок и повесил себе на пояс. Ну спасибо, Люк, теперь от этой фигни избавиться будет еще сложнее.

Бо-Катан оглядела его взглядом, острым, как лезвие Темного клинка, и медленно заговорила:

\- Так значит, ты учишься у джедая.

А у кого еще-то?

\- Который видел твое лицо, дозорный.

Случайно вышло!

\- Ты живешь с ним, и вы воспитываете джедайских воинов.

\- На что ты намекаешь? - раздраженно склонил голову в ее сторону Дин.

Потому что Бо-Катан описывала, как бы, базовые аспекты брачного союза по понятиям дозора, частью которого был Дин.

\- Не может Манд'алор путаться с джедаем! - раздраженно воскликнула Бо-Катан, всплеснув руками.

И тут Дин вспылил. Потому что Бо-Катан, на минуточку, ему не начальство. А еще - потому что... ну она что, совсем берега не видит?

\- Так, - резко сказал Дин, погрозив ей пальцем. - Во-первых, отскочь, я первым его заметил, ты его у меня не отобьешь.

\- Ты офигел, ваша милость? Это джедай, и я ему в матери гожусь! - возмутилась Бо-Катан.

\- Я тебя умоляю, кого и когда это останавливало? - фыркнул Дин и начал загибать пальцы, в процессе понимая, что дело уже не в том, чтобы уесть Бо-Катан, и что не такую уж и чушь он сейчас несет. - Самый пугающий боец в галактике, лет через пять его ученики начнут бороздить просторы космоса, чтобы наносить справедливость, и все вздрогнут, его обожают дети, и боятся импы - он идеален!

\- А еще он красавчик, - кисло закончила за него Бо-Катан.

\- Не замечал, но если подумать, ты права, - кивнул Дин. - Короче. Не лезь к Скайуокеру, место занято.

Бо-Катан приложила к лицу перчатку и тоненько завопила.

***

Тило-джин первую неделю на Явине-IV активно хандрил. Перевернулась вся его жизнь: он не хотел быть джедаем, он хотел быть честным мандалорским воином, как в сказках, которые он слушал на ночь все детство. Но в академии, вообще-то, все оказалось не так плохо, Люк был не тем высокомерным засранцем, какими истории описывали джедаев старого Ордена, а потом Тиш еще и взяла его за шкирку и отпинала в поединке. Я тоже этническая Мандо, сказала Тиш. Раз родители готовы от тебя отказаться из-за того, что ты контролировать не можешь, не пошли бы они, сказала Тиш. Сама она уже пять лет семью не видела, как раз по этой причине, но ни капли из-за этого не страдала.

\- Тетка была из фанатиков. Думала, что можно изгнать из меня "джедайскую плесень" тумаками. Люк меня как-то услышал в Силе и забрал. Школы у него тогда еще не было, так что по республиканским документам он мой приемный отец. - Они сражались на виброклинках, потому что Тило-джин еще не собрал свой световой меч. - Тут таких немало. И, знаешь, никто из неблагополучных не жалеет, что не видится с родней на каникулах.

После этого Тило-джин больше тусовался с Тиш, конечно, но хандрить почти перестал. К тому же, в академии почти все время ошивался дозорный, "дядя Мандо" - из самых суровых ребят, не снимавших шлем кроме как в случае крайней нужды. Раз уж дозорный считал нормальным жить практически на постоянной основе в джедайской академии, то чем, собственно, Тило-джин хуже?

Как оказалось, ларчик просто открывался.

Как-то днем Тило-джин и Тиш перекидывались в сабакк под раскидистым деревом: они дежурили в филиале детского садика и как раз уложили мелких на дневной сон, так что у них было полтора условно свободных часа. Там их и нашел Люк.

\- 3-ПиО в кои-то веки понадобился, и конечно же он у Леи, - задумчиво бормотал Люк, а затем увидел Тило-джина и Тиш под деревом и просиял: - О, ребята, вы-то мне и нужны.

\- Ась?

\- Как переводится cyar'ika с Мандо'а? А то у меня подозрения, что кое-кто нагло нарушает второе правило академии.

Тиш и Тило-джин переглянулись, и Тило-джин спрятался в своих картах, потому что он не нанимался влезать в это дерьмо, а Тиш тем временем продемонстрировала Люку вершины актерского мастерства.

\- Нет, Люк, не волнуйся, это типа ласковое прозвище. Дружище, приятель, братюня!

\- О! - Люк, приятно удивившись, вскинул брови. - А я-то думал, что он обзывается, потому что не смог честно проиграть титул Манд'алора... Спасибо, Тиш!

Когда Люк немного отошел, Тиш скосила взгляд на Тило-джина и одними губами произнесла:

\- Молчи!

Далее они наблюдали сцену, которую следовало бы заснять. Люк окликнул дядю Мандо и сказал:

\- Эй, cyar'ika, как насчет подмести старшими пол на тренировке?

Дядя Мандо буквально вошел в дерево, что-то невразумительно промычал, и когда шлем из бескара повернулся в их сторону, Тиш подняла вверх большой палец и сделала вид, что застегивает рот на молнию. Дядя Мандо нервно кивнул, и только потом четко ответил Люку:

\- Да, ладно, пойдем.

Когда Люк с дядей Мандо скрылись из виду, Тило-джин опустил карты, наплевав на раунд, и проговорил:

\- Спорим на что хочешь - Люк точно видел его лицо.

Тиш кивнула и выдохнула, тоже откинув свою комбинацию.

\- Кажется, у академии появилось восьмое правило.

\- Если Люк попросит перевести что-то с Мандо'а...

\- Врать, врать, врать.

В едва заметном вихре Силы рядом с заговорщиками появились призраки Кеноби и Скайуокера-старшего.

\- Между прочим, - с отчетливым весельем в голосе протянул Скайуокер, - мы тоже знаем Мандо'а.

\- Не смейте, вы все испортите! - прошипела Тиш, а когда как обычно проснувшийся раньше и уползший на поиски приключений Грогу положил лапку ей на руку, добавила: - И ты, мелочь, тоже молчи.

Кеноби сжал пальцами переносицу и проворчал:

\- Мне это не нравится.

Скайуокер продемонстрировал им впечатляющее сабакк-лицо и веско уронил ровно одно слово:

\- Сатин.

\- И ничем хорошим это не закончилось, - возразил Кеноби.

\- Да, потому что ты ссыкло, - фыркнул Скайуокер. - Но ты, Тиш, все же передай этому типу, что если он разобьет сердце Люку, я его вскрою.

\- Да успокойтесь, дядя Энакин, - легкомысленно ответила Тиш, тасуя карты. - Дядя Мандо, конечно, сентиментальная зефирка, но он еще и крайне хитрожопый поц, а Люк по нашим понятиям - офигенно лакомый кусочек, несмотря на джедайство. Вот доблестный дозорный и решил застолбить себе местечко, чтобы никто из наших Люка не увел. Или вы видели, как они по углам сосутся, а мы и не в курсе?

\- Тиш, здесь ребенок, - решил напомнить ей Тило-джин, кивнув на Грогу.

\- А, действительно, - Тиш посмотрела на Грогу, который начал тянуть лапку к колоде. - Что, мелочь, на тебя тоже раздать?

\- Ня-я-я!


End file.
